


What we do makes us

by Yellow_Vubs



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I don’t know what to put here xD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Vubs/pseuds/Yellow_Vubs
Summary: The video game story but I added a new character cause I wanted to





	What we do makes us

Sore. That’s all I feel as I wake up. My head is pounding. I open my eyes and immediately notice that AJ isn’t here, I look around the room and take in my surroundings, theirs two double bunk beds and a beside table. I try to get up and realise I’m taped to the bed, easy enough to remove but good enough that a walker would break free. After a little bit of looking around I’m able to get out of the room. Cautiously I start to walk down the mostly empty hallway when I hear footsteps coming, I hide behind a cabinet while a small kid opens the door to the room I was previously locked into. He doesn’t appear threatening and if they wanted her dead they would have killed her by now.

“I’m right here” I say hoping not to startle the boy. It was then that I heard another voice coming down the hallway.

“Good to see your up, your little boy has been missing you for days now”. 

I turn to see two more people standing in the hallway, the first one was a tall kid with a sports jacket and a bow in hand, probably ready to shoot me had I attacked the small boy, he also had an atrocious hairstyle, although it kind of fit him.

The second person I recognise almost straight away, wearing all black with his signature vest that almost seemed attached to his body, his red hair always popped out against his outfit but despite that was quite stealthy, he doesn’t really talk much with people he doesn’t trust so seeing him here puts me at ease.

“Good to see your awake” his voice sounded coarse as if he hadn’t slept for days.

“Good to see you too Sean, how long have I been out for?” 

“It’s been about 4 days since the train station where you demonstrated your amazing driving skills” he replied in an more upbeat tone. “If Marlon and his group hadn’t have been around I don’t think I would’ve been able to save you two”.

“I’m Marlon, by the way, and this here is Tenn, his been taking care of you since then, so, how about we go tell the little dude your awake, he’ll be ecstatic”.

“I would very much appreciate that, was he hurt when you found us?”

“No” Marlon replied “he came out with a bruise or two be he walked it off like it was nothing”.

We wonder out into a courtyard and the brightness of the sun compared to indoors was immediately apparent, it took a moment or two for my eyes to adjust, when they did I was hit with a pleasant surprise. Happy Faces, it had been forever since I had seen one, everyone these days just wore plain expressions to hid any emotion, but everyone here didn’t have too, they were happy. 

“Well, welcome to Ericson’s school for troubled youth”

“Troubled Youth?”

“Yea, before this all started we were all titled that and sent here, it’s a good home, sturdy walls, room to sleep, hidden from the rest of the world, you know your little boy could be titled under that category to, he’s been a little hell raiser since he arrived. His love for you is apparent, but the only ones who have been able to calm him has been Sean and Louis”.

“Oh really?” I looked over toward Sean and he didn’t give a response, had AJ really been that bad since I had been out? What if I had been out for longer? What would’ve happened then?

Then out of the corner of my eye I see a little kid, he looked a few years older than Tenn, he also had this massive smile on his face.

“Uhh... hi?”

He then left to climb a wooden tower, had I scared him off?

“Ahh don’t worry about him, his names Willy, he’s just excited to see a new face around here, things have been quite interesting since we found you”.

“MARLON WE GOT WALKERS ON THE FENCE” he shouted out from the tower.

“Shit, I got to help with this, AJ should be with Louis” 

“Louis?”

“Ah right just follow the music” he yells as he headed towards the tower. 

I looked across to see Sean head over to a nearby picnic table and pick up his signature bow, in the entire time I’ve known him he hasn’t missed a shot with it, he was like Legolas, but he didn’t look nearly as good and without the quippy one liners.

“I’m going to go see if they need help, your bag and hat should be with AJ”

__________________________________________________________________

\- Violets P.O.V

Smoke was raising in the distance and we had heard an explosion quite recently Marlon, Louis and I had been sent to go investigate, when we got their it was pandemonium, a car had crashed right before we had got their, it had been completely flipped over, I could see a girl about my age and a little boy in the front seat, were they dead? We couldn’t tell that’s when we heard a man shouting as he slid down the hill towards us, with a mass amount of dead heads behind him.

“PLEASE HELP THEM, GET THEM OUT”

I looked over to Marlon whom had a determined look on his face, “Get them out now, us two will cover you”

The mystery man pulled up right before the end of the car to turn around and cover us while we got them out. As Louis was pulling out the little boy I heard the girl say something along the lines of “No, please”. She sounded in pain and we needed to get out fast, i cursed at her when I found out she was wearing a seatbelt, of all the places you should take the time to put it on, while being chased by a hoard of walkers didn’t seem to be it.

After I got her out Marlon rushed to help me carry her, unlike her boy she was real heavy, and a nuisance to carry while outrunning walkers, luckily her companion was a great shot with a bow and was able to keep them off of us as we rushed back to the school.

When we got back the 4 of us raced into the school along with ruby, we set them on the beds and left Ruby and Tenn to tend to their wounds while the rest of us walk out.

“Thank you so much for helping us”. Is the first thing that he has said in the almost hour walk back to the school.

“Oh it’s no problem, who wouldn’t want to risk their lives saving a bunch of people we have never met before”. Louis states in his happy, goofy manner.

“What exactly happened to cause that?” Marlon questioned the mystery man.

“I’m not exactly sure my self, we had stopped out front of the house to find some food as all we had were an empty bottle of water and a half packet of chips, I was on lookout while the two of them went in to scout it out. A few minutes later and a massive explosion came from inside the house, I was caught of guard and it woke up every Monster in the god damn area, before we knew it we were running for our lives, they tried to use the car while I wanted to book it on foot, then they crashed and the rest is history”.

“So you have no clue what set off the explosion?” I asked, sceptical of his story.

“No, you’d have to ask one of them when they wake up”. He stated

“If they wake up” I deadpanned, not putting the possibility of them dying out of my mind.

“They will, AJ didn’t seem to hurt and Clementine is one of the strongest woman I’ve ever met, they will bounce back from this”. He said with full confidence.

“And what are you going to do in the meantime”. Marlon questioned, “They could be out for days, maybe weeks”.

“I’ll help you guys out when I can, if you permit it of course, as you’ve seen already I’m quite good with a bow”.

“Sounds like a deal, we will nurse them back to health and you can help us out with day to day routines in the meantime”. Marlon seemed happy for the first time in a long time, maybe it could relieve some of the stress on his shoulders, it was apparent to the whole school but nobody had said anything to him in case of an outburst of anger.

“Fine, but don’t expect me to straight out trust you” I replied starting to walk off.

“Aw come on Vio, you emo’s need each other, I mean you being the silent, edgy type and him in his all black uniform, you’d make the perfect match”. 

“Oka-y I’m Sean by the way”

Fuck Louis, your timing is impeccable.

I make sure to flip him off as I walk over to the courtyard to tell everyone what’s up.

____________________________________________________________________

\- 4 days later

AJ is such a little brat, he was starting to get on my last nerve, all he could ever talk about was him and clementine, stories of him and clementine, stories of clementine when he was a baby, Always asking if clementine was going to be ok, Always asking if he could see Clementine, honestly if it wasn’t for Louis and Sean, AJ would have probably shot all of them looking for Clementine, I don’t know how those two can stand the kid.

I wish he was more like Tenn, Tenn was innocent, he lost both of his sisters and he is always someone you could look to and find hope, that in a world like this, people like Tenn can exist, it’s so uplifting, I wish I was more like that.

I here the door to the school dorms open so I glance over to see the 4 of them standing there, Marlon, Sean, Tenn and the aforementioned Clementine.

Clementine...

That’s all I can think when I see her, she looks cute, even with the massive bandage around the top of her head, her face is so soft, it was like I was looking at my mother’s face, full of hopes, she looked really approachable, which was in complete contradiction of all the stories that AJ had told her about her being a badass.

She didn’t look like a badass, but if he’s stories were true then how come she looks so happy now? If she has gone through so much, how come she can still smile?

That Smile...

It was so genuine, I could look at it all day and never get bored. It reminded her of someone, someone she had tried to put behind her.

“I miss you so much” she whispered to herself, so that not even Tenn, whom was sitting below her could hear.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I’ll update it at least once a week, might be more but definitely at least once, hope you like i^.^


End file.
